


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by hellomiho



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomiho/pseuds/hellomiho
Summary: The Amazon Trio find their hardest target yet in the form of Kaiou Michiru, and her "beautiful dream" is nothing they could ever have imagined





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

In a bar that was brightly illuminated despite the only sources of light being signs that seemed to be random doodles, three people dressed in outstandingly garish clothing sat on the barstools. Two of them sat closer to each other, lazily going through pictures of various girls spread out on the table, clearly a normal routine. One sat off to the side, lips out in a pout as he sulked.

"What happened to him?" Hawk's Eye asked disinterestedly. The blue haired man was always so moody.

"Her mark turned out to be a girl and her dream was just her racing around in circles," Tiger's Eye responded, too bored to make an effort to be his usual dramatic self.

Hawk's Eye suddenly perked up as he picked up a picture.

"Hey, a perfect girl is around!"

"What? Let me see!"

Tiger's Eye quickly sidled up to the man, excitement filling him at the idea of a beautiful girl. Setting eyes on the picture, he dramatically gasped, "Oh, she's my type too!"

Hawk's Eye's hungry gaze didn't stray from the picture as he said, "Isn't she?...Then the next target has been decided."

* * *

 

Michiru walked out of the studio, violin case in hand. Her brow was fretted; while she usually found her time in the studio cathartic and refreshing, for some reason today, she had felt compelled to draw the grisly scene of a mauled tiger and hawk, lying battered on the ground.

Grimacing at the image still fresh in her mind, Michiru hoped her violin would provide her the peace of mind she needed and smoothly stepped to the side of a person who had stopped right in her path.

"Excuse me, are you the one who painted this?"

Startled, she turned around to the source of the question, a tall man with lusciously long tresses of golden hair (they were almost shinier than hers, Michiru noted with no small amount of annoyance). An aura of utmost arrogance enveloped him and Michiru immediately knew the type of fan he was. This day was shaping out to be quite annoying.

Holding up the art magazine that was opened to one of her own pieces, he flashed a smoldering beam at her as he declared in a rich and deep voice, "I saw this painting and I knew I just had to see the one who had created such beautiful art. That you would be a masterpiece of an even higher caliber than your own art, my heart is yours to take."

At the end of his praise, he looked expectantly at her, confident the woman would fall to his feet, reduced to a blushing mess. Yet his pretty words seemed to have slipped off of her as if she was a block of ice, and she showed not even a ruffle in her calm visage.

Maintaining a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Michiru reached out her hand to him. Smirking, Tiger's Eye went to grab her hand and pull her to his broad chest to complete his seduction of the woman. The slight doubt that he had begun to feel at her unaffected response disappeared completely. It had to be a crime how easily he was able to get women to fall in love with him. Well, such was the burden that came with looking so devilishly handsome.

Michiru lightly knocked his hand away and instead plucked the magazine out of his other hand. Pulling out a black pen, she quickly signed it and turned to leave.

"Thank you for being a fan of my work."

Tiger's Eye gaped at the vanishing figure of the woman and eventually looked down to the now signed magazine in his grasp, the elegant signature seeming to mock him.

Had she seriously knocked HIS hand away? Had she rejected HIM, reduced him to a common fanboy?! He, in all of his stunning glory, had been rejected by a woman whose hair was frankly not as dazzling as his?!

He threw the magazine to the ground and crushed it under his feet for good riddance before stomping away, much to the curiosity of bystanders.

* * *

The gazebo was delightfully empty and isolated from the rest of the park, and Michiru lost herself in her violin, forgetting about the annoyances and frustrations that had plagued her day. At the sound of footsteps, her eyes opened accusatorially to scan for the person who dared intrude on her personal world.

A man, whose edgy magenta hair seemed to signify him as a fellow creative (or at least one who just liked the artistic aesthetic) stood at the base of the gazebo, looking up at her.

"I followed the music and it seems I found something even better. I was seduced by your music but now I am enticed by your beautiful eyes."

She closed her eyes again, her bow never stopping. She hoped against hope he'd take the hint and leave but knew that he wouldn't. Hadn't the gods punished her enough already?

Undeterred by her silence, he slowly treaded closer to her.

"You play beautifully. Is that Tchaikovsky?"

Repressing a sigh, Michiru politely smiled, "You don't look like a fan of the classics."

"Oh? But I am most definitely a fan of you."

"Oh, are you?"

With a smirk, Hawk Eye leaned closer from behind the woman whose eyes remained closed despite his increasing proximity. A light floral fragrance wafted over to his nose as his smirking face came to rest right next to hers. He knew that he'd be able to woo her. Tiger's Eye was simply too flamboyant for a woman of her poise; his suave charm was much more suitable for her.

The music came to an abrupt end and Hawk's Eye felt a cool burst of air replace the warmth of her body as Michiru quickly strided away from him. She bent to gingerly place her violin back into its case and spoke carelessly, "Well, if you'll excuse me."

Scowling at her implicit rejection, Hawk's Eye let out a scoff. Was she really discarding him as if he was a dirty, used tissue?!

This was why older women were better, he thought with a disgusted sigh.

* * *

Michiru sighed.

She had just gone to a restaurant with Usagi and the other girls and eaten more than she usually would, relieving some of her stress through deliciously fresh sashimi. Yet now, the stress was returning after a day filled with failed attempts to clear her head.

Unconsciously, she began to walk faster. Haruka was probably home right now. She hadn’t gone out in the morning, citing emotional distress (read: a bruised ego) after a traumatic event she had just gone through the day before, that included a blue-haired woman and a pink mirror. She was oddly secretive about the whole matter, refusing to say anything more.

Well, in any case, Michiru couldn't wait to relieve her frustration with the gloriously supple body of her lover. Turning the corner, she suddenly found herself in front of the two men who had each cornered her earlier on in the day.

Her patience run thin, Michiru glared at them and was about to tell them off when she noticed the dark smirks on their faces. She took an instinctive step back; this looked like more than just a case of disgruntled fans. Her eyes darted around, looking for discreet places to which she could go to transform. Their smirks widened.

"As pretty as you are, we've had enough."

Michiru dryly noted in her head that she was really the one who had the right to be annoyed.

"Your beautiful dream...we'll have a look at it. One, two, three!"

With a snap of his fingers, the two reverted into their original clothes and Michiru could have cursed at how she was once again, strapped against a red board at the hands of an enemy. If this happened once more, she'd have to list it as one of her talents on her resume.

Her thoughts were quickly sidetracked by the burst of pain that wracked her body, feeling as though something utterly inseparable from her was being wrenched out of her chest.

Remembering their previous squabble over a particular blonde's mirror, the two warily eyed each other before thrusting their heads into the newly materialised mirror together. Michiru's back arched against the board as an unspeakable pain tore into her body.

"Hold it right there! To attack a pure of heart maiden who brings joy to others through her artwork and music, that is unforgiv-"

"Where is this? What is that?" Do you hear that too, Tiger's Eye?"

Sailor Moon and the rest of the sailor senshi stopped, their tirade interrupted by the two men who were still inside Michiru's dream mirror and conversing with each other.

"Are those...moans?" "OH!" "But that's…!"

The two ripped their heads from the mirror, their faces flaming and large streams of blood streaming down their noses. A mixture of horror laced with guilty pleasure consumed their faces as they tripped over each other in their hurry to get away from the innocently shining pink mirror. They landed at the feet of the senshi, who stared at them with confusion written across their faces. Upon making eye contact with one of the senshi, a tall, short haired blonde wearing a navy uniform, the two yelped guiltily in recognition and scurried to their feet.

Their faces impossibly redder, they frantically pushed each in their hurry to get away.

"There's no way Pegasus was in that dream. Go, just go!"

The two men leaped backwards into their portals, which were strangely distorted and flickering, as if they had been haphazardly made with distracted minds.

The red board and the restraints vanished as Michiru's dream mirror was reabsorbed into her body, and despite momentarily faltering, Michiru regained her composure.

Although they normally would have rushed to help their fellow soldier and friend, the Sailor Senshi maintained a cautious distance, looking warily at the aqua haired woman whose beautiful dream had somehow been enough to cause the enemy to run away of their own volition.

Michiru hastily checked the contents of her violin case and after being reassured that her violin hadn't suffered any damage, looked wholly unaffected by the ordeal as she beckoned to Haruka, who was transformed and bemused like the rest.

"Shall we go? I'm absolutely ravenous."

And so the aqua haired woman who had just eaten with the girls, and Sailor Uranus, whose cheeks were flushed pink, departed the scene with a flurry of rose petals, leaving behind a speechless and blushing group of sailor senshi.

"That's an adult mood, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know Michiru's really the one with all the naughty thoughts.


End file.
